Generally, a person brings various kinds of foods, beverages, etc. in order to alleviate his or her hunger or quench his or her thirst when enjoying an outdoor activity such as climbing or jogging or an outdoor activity being accompanied by children who drink fluids frequently.
For the outdoor activity, he or she carries food or a beverage in a state of putting it in a separate water bottle or container before leaving for the outdoors, but since it is inconvenient to wash or prepare in advance the separate water bottle or container, he or she usually purchases a beverage product directly in the market and carries the beverage product itself. In the case of food, he or she usually carries the food in a state of putting it in the separate container.
That is, when a person goes to picnic or out in the countryside, he or she usually carries food and a beverage in a state of being put in separate containers.
Also, it has been frequently found that people eat instant food and drink according to need while wandering around the street. In this case, there is inconvenience in that people should put the food and drink in individual containers, or should individually carry the food and drink in an original product state.
As such, in addition to the inconvenience generated at the time of carrying and keeping the food and drink in a state of being put in individual containers, or carrying the food and drink individually, since people should use both hands when eating the food, it is very inconvenient for people to eat or drink the food or the beverage.
Also, there is inconvenience in that people should carry an assistive utensil such as chopsticks and the like in order to eat the food, and since the used assistive utensil such as chopsticks is discarded, waste is generated, thereby causing a problem such as environmental pollution.
In consideration of this problem, Korean Utility Model No. 20-0315319 and Korean Utility Model No. 20-0314352 have suggested ┌a portable double container┘ configured so that food and a beverage can be accommodated in one container.
However, the portable double container has a structural problem that an inner case of the container is not completely closed, and also has disadvantages that an outer case is integrally formed in a double structure so as not to be disassembled and washed in spite of the fact that the outer case should be completely disassembled and should be then washed for reasons of sanitation of the container, and that beverages cannot be stored because airtightness of the inner case is not maintained.
In particular, in the case of Korean Utility Model No. 20-0314352, in order to store food, the food should be contained in a storage chamber of a container having a screw bar, so the container is not good for sanitation reasons, and there is a disadvantage that it is very cumbersome and inconvenient to extract the food using a separate stick or to lift and lower the food.
Furthermore, Korea Patent No. 10-0963159, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 11-278597 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-186922 have also suggested a portable food storage means. However, it is disadvantageous in that convenience is reduced during use because these means can store only food, but cannot simultaneously store a beverage and the food.